1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera lens, in particular to the camera lens and the image capturing device using the same that improve the focus accuracy by an elastic member.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, most cameras available in the market come with a zooming function and a focusing function. Most cameras achieve the zooming or focusing effect by disposing a groove inside a lens barrel and a guiding part outside another lens barrel for inserting into the groove. By the rotation of the lens barrel or the other lens barrel, one of the lens barrels move axially to change a distance between the two lens barrels, so as to complete an operation of zooming or focusing.
However, there is an issue of a backlash occurred between the groove and the guiding part (such as a groove having a width greater than the width of the guiding part). As to the assembling process, the backlash can simplify the assembling process of inserting the guiding part into the groove; however, as to the component production, the dimensions of the components cannot be controlled precisely, and there may be an issue of error and tolerance that constitute the backlash problem between the groove and the guiding part. After the zooming or focusing operation is finished, the backlash between the groove and the guiding part plus the weight of components drive the guiding part to lean against a certain side of the groove, so that an error of the zooming or focusing that has been completed may result. As to the increasingly stricter requirement for the focus accuracy nowadays, the backlash problem between the groove and the guiding part is obviously a major obstacle.
To overcome the aforementioned problem, some cameras adopt a design of disposing a spring between the zooming lenses to improve the accuracy of the zooming operation of the lenses. However, the design of disposing a spring between the zooming lenses provides a better chance of receiving and reflecting light, so as to produce a flare phenomenon. In addition, the disposition of the spring also increases the complexity of assembling process.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed a camera lens and an image capturing device using the same to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and enhance the industrial application.